cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyr Angrym
Summary Tyr Angrym is the one of the last of the Ark Kingdoms, a ring of coastal monarchies, who swore a covenant to the dwarves of Toemb, their kings and gods. Angrymii as they are called, have forsaken the sea and sky, and live proudly only by the light of their labor, the Light of the Burning Forge. Appearance True Angrymites spend much of their lives underground, venturing above only at dusk. Their skin varies between pale and forge-red; and many cannot tolerate bright sunlight. Angrymites are quite short as well, with some claiming dwarven blood. All men wear beards. And both sexes wear their hair uncut. Angrymite towns are built mostly below ground. Only watchtowers, fields and barrier walls reveal the presence of men. History Origins In exchange for their fealty and conversion to the dwarven faith, the Angrymii were given dwarven technology and weapons--as well as divine blessings. It allowed them to survive for hundreds of years perched between hostile elves, Fellbreed and the Cete empire from which they were exiled. Present Day Angrymites used to do a booming trade with the Hormeti peoples to the south, as well as Toemb to the distant west. All contact has been lost with the Angrymii. No one has heard from them in over 100 years. Society Angrymii have a strict hierarchy matching, and sometimes exceeding, that of their dwarven benefactors. All members within Angrym, know their rank, and operate under a social concept of ''"Ildio:" ''to give way, to yield. A person of low rank must perform ildio to a person of higher rank. Generally, this is demonstrated by a lower ranking individual moving aside in a confined tunnel to allow the person of higher rank to pass. Giving of food, water, and labor may also be required demonstrations of ildio. Without rank, an Angrymii has not influence in the society. He can do no work and earn no wife. Ildio through the Ranks One moves up in rank through favors, bribery, marriage, and the death or dishonoring of those ranked above. Even the most powerful must perform ildio to the next man up. Only one member of the Angrym society must not yield to others. He is the "All." All the rest have a number. High ranking individuals have low numbers. The lowest individuals stand in the 3,000 range. There also exists a percentage of the population who live as "Nil," who have no value in the society at all. In theory, the ranking system would encourage duplicity and murder. In practice, the Angrymii have a thriving trade of "Ildio Negota," rank-trade. A Nil could sell his rank all the way down to 3,000. A father will offer some of his rank in order for a son to marry up. A man will trade rank for a key cavern or water source. And even others will trade rank to clerics to curry favor to the gods. Others of low rank will buy rank from individuals who have debts. And still more will buy insurance off of those who will die soon, releasing their rank to the next highest individual. Other less legal methods of rank-trade include Ildio Usura, lending of one's rank to another; and Ildio Futura, betting on an individual's future rank; and Ildio Insura: using one's rank as a guarantee. The most illegal practice is Ildio Compulsa: forcing another to grant rank privileges. Economy and Trade With rank-trade, the Angrymii have a thriving credit system; something that requires neither barter or direct exchange of money for goods and services. With Ildio, some Angrymii have amassed tremendous economic power. And with that power, they've made major external trade common, becoming bankers to the Ogri, Hormeti and other peoples in the region. Warfare The Angrymii rarely go to war. They use their money to fund mercenaries, adventurers, and assassins to thwart their enemies. Location Tyr Ildiad is located on the northeastern shores of Theamyr, south of the Ogri Khanate, and north of the Hormeti lands. Estimated Population The Angrymii are secretive. They are thought to number in the low thousands. Category:Cultures